


奇异旅程

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 一个瞎扯的废土背景，装作有剧情的样子，但不要被迷惑，其实作者只想写火车上胡搞的七天六夜因为超售要睡同一张床（x）的布冯和卡西搞到一块去的火车（x正文已完结，番外待更





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这文不存在剧情和逻辑

Gigi仔细阅读着出行协议，上面罗列的各种可能让他疑心自己即将签署的是死亡协议。

“不签就离开，后面还有很多人等着。”工作人员不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，Gigi回头看了下，后面长长的队伍都有些骚动起来。

自己难道还能不签吗？

Gigi再也没有犹豫，在协议上签下了自己的名字。

这么一耽搁，列车上的人已经很多了。他订的是卧铺，到达他的铺位时，甚至已经有一个少年坐在上面。

Gigi对了下车票，确认那是自己的铺位没错。他咳嗽了下，那名少年抬起头，看见他的时候愣了下，然后咧开一个大大的笑容，“Hola，你也是去通天塔的吗？”

Gigi脸上莫名有些发烧，“不……不是，我去图书之泉。”

“那我们也能同路六天多呢！“少年高兴地说。

“是……是啊。”Gigi结结巴巴地说，他的心跳得更快了。

不对，他是来要回自己的铺位的。但是好像也不着急？

然而Gigi还是鼓起勇气（他从来没过自己会和这个形容联系在一起），说，“你的铺位在哪里？我……我……我带你去放好行李。”

少年有些疑惑，突然像是想到什么一样，飞快地把车票掏了出来。

Gigi也把车票掏了出来，他再次确认，是这车没错，铺位也没错，时刻也是对的。少年凑了过来，把两张车票排在一起，一模一样，没有任何分别。

“这不可能！”少年叫了起来，“我明明忍住了没去买廉价票的！”

Gigi突然想起一个传闻，跑去找了乘务人员。

“超售了。”那位乘务是这么说的。

“你们怎么可以超售？！这让我们怎么睡啊？”

“一张床睡两个人不是很正常的事吗？”

乘务漫不经心的态度让Gigi很想直接揍他一拳。就那张床，Gigi一个人睡还凑合，可是再加个人？

“不行，你得解决这个问题。”少年抢在Gigi之前说话了，“你们总有遇到这种情况的预案吧？”

“当然有。”乘务说，“第一，你们可以自愿退票。”

两个人都瞪着乘务，乘务只好说第二个选择，“第二，我可以给你们换站票。”

两个人的表情很精彩，但少年想了下问，“退差价吗？赔偿怎么算？”

“不，没有。”

“……你们怎么不去抢！”

“有什么意见你们可以在下车后投诉。”乘务不紧不慢地说，这时列车已经开始启动了，“你们现在只有一个选择了，要换站票吗？”

“……”

“……”

最后两人只能一齐抱着行李，坐在铺位上瞪着乘务离开。

“早知道也要超售，我还不如买廉价票呢。”少年嘟哝了句，又戳了戳Gigi，“看来我们不但同路，还得同床。”

少年说这话的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，Gigi被这样看着心跳又快了起来，只能胡乱地点了点头。

“我叫Iker Casillas，来自伊比利亚，你呢？”

Gigi盯着Iker伸出来的手，有些紧张，但还是握住了那只比他小上一圈的手。

“Gianluigi Buffon，来自亚平宁，你可以叫我Gigi。”

这是大灾变后两百年，人类已经从废墟中再度繁荣起来，只是许多在大灾变前繁荣的地区已经被遗弃了。例如伊比利亚和亚平宁，那些地方不是怪物的乐园，就是法则被改变，人类根本难以存活。Gigi和Iker都是当年难民的后裔，但是他们都对自己祖上的故乡毫无概念，也不知道这个身份认同除了带来冲突以外到底还有什么意义。Gigi知道伊比利亚人认为亚平宁的男性移民及其后裔都极其不靠谱，还会编排他们的笑话，幸好Iker听见他来自亚平宁并没有流露出什么奇怪的神色，反而是很高兴的样子。

随着他们顺从地接受共用一个铺位的事实，隔间里也逐渐热闹起来，并声讨起铁路局来。对面下铺的大妈对Iker颇为喜爱，简直恨不得把自己身上的好吃的都塞给Iker，她甚至还掐了下Iker的脸。Gigi有些不高兴，他伸手搭在Iker肩上，之后倒是没人再对Iker动手动脚了。

但是那个大妈让他实在有点厌烦了，她一直逗着Iker聊天，Gigi不得不也有一搭没一搭地聊着。但是终于，她不再骚扰他们了。因为她突然发现上铺有个女孩一直没加入聊天，也没下来吃些什么，于是她招呼了下那个女孩，塞给她一个苹果。

那个苍白的女孩警惕地接了过去，也没有吃，只是紧紧地攥着。

大妈很热情地跟她说话，但她的回应一直有些冷淡。最后终于问到了她的目的地。那女孩回答，“水晶海。”

大妈的笑容僵住了，应该说，整个隔间都像突然被按下了暂停键。女孩也不再说话，直接缩了回去。大妈转过头，对他们尴尬地笑笑，坐了下来，开始整理她的床铺，好像那上面乱得很需要收拾似的。其他人也不再说话了，开始忙活自己的事。Gigi这时刚好把水果切好，他塞了一块苹果进Iker嘴里，Iker瞬间被逗笑了，开始和他分食被塞得过多的水果。结果他们两个看上去反而是最轻松的两个。

他们把那一大堆水果消灭以后，还是没人说话，Iker扯了扯他的衣袖，一起走了出去。

到处都是人，可他们还是找到可以离其他人稍微远一点的地方好好聊聊。但是他们只是聊了一会儿就把话题转到那个女孩身上。

“她居然要去水晶海。”

“嗯。”Gigi想了想又说，“也许是回去。”

“……也是。”那个女孩的姿态并不像第一次去的人。

也许是这个话题太沉重，Iker转移了话题，“Gigi是第一次离家吗？”

“嗯。”

“你去图书之泉当种植者？最近他们很缺人……”

Gigi沉默了会才回答，“我是去打捞的。”

Iker瞪大了眼睛，“打捞？！沉睡期又开始了吗？！”

Gigi笑着摸了下Iker的头，“是啊，放松点，清醒期他们可不会让人下去。”

“可……可是……那是打捞……”

Gigi继续装作轻松的样子，但在Iker担忧的眼神中也不知道怎么反应才对。说起来也奇怪，他刚刚接到通知的时候明明也没有什么，只有对那个改掉他志愿的男人的恨意而已。

什么不需要只是清醒期的说法而已，这次不过进入沉睡期一个月，他们就又开始招募捞书工了。他的父亲就是这么给他报上名的，因为薪水更高，给家属的补贴也更多，家人也不用去做危险的工作了，谁让捞书工别名捞尸工呢？是的，那个怪物再次陷入了沉睡，可是谁知道什么时候会醒来呢？上一回也说是沉睡期，可是最后它就是打了个盹，只是两个月就苏醒了，当时的捞书工几乎全都死了——这回下去搞不好都已经变成了新书。当然，那个怪物也许还没消化得那么快，毕竟也才过去十年。

但是刚知道消息的时候他就只是对那个人的无尽厌恶，然后……然后就没有了。那会儿Gigi确实不是很在乎。最少那个怪物在沉睡，他还能知道自己要做些什么工作——想想那些在水晶海工作的人，没有几个有好下场，也没有谁知道他们到底在做些什么——而且他终于可以离开家了，再也不用回去了。而现在，他突然有些焦虑。

Gigi也想继续装作无畏，可是他不想欺骗Iker。

所以就是一起沉默下来。Gigi摩挲着Iker的脸颊，他盯着那蜜糖色的眼睛，视线逐渐下移，停在了略带苍白的唇瓣上。他的手指继续在那白皙的脸颊上游移，眼睛却离不开那淡色的唇瓣。

要是红润些会更好。Gigi这么想着，他慢慢地凑了过去，最后硬生生折向了额头。

Iker长长的睫毛颤动了下，那双漂亮的眼睛看向他时满是疑惑不解。Gigi有些手足无措。

一见如故的朋友应该是这样的吧？他从来没有很亲密的友人，更别说这种只是第一次见面就连以后怎么见面，他死的时候对方会不会伤心都考虑到的朋友了。

可是Iker并没有和他疏远，甚至他后来好几次亲上他的头发、脸颊、耳朵，Iker也没有躲避，反而主动配合。只是他一直没敢吻上他觊觎很久的唇瓣。因为这太不像朋友了。

他们再次回去的时候，其他人再次开始了聊天，只是没有上午热闹。那个女孩则是直接被无视了，没有人打算把她拉进来。当然，她也完全没有加入的意思。

到熄灯的时候，他们的麻烦才真的来了。他们到底要怎么休息？相互靠着坐着休息？还是让Iker睡床上他打地铺？

就在他想着能不能找乘务要多两床被子的时候，Iker已经指挥开了。

“Gigi你先躺，我趴在你身上。”

“什么？”

Iker就着昏暗的光线比划了下，又说，“我们也可以侧躺试试，我睡里面。”

Gigi一时也不知道如何回应，Iker就当他默认了这个方案，直接缩了进去，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

Gigi手脚僵硬地也躺了上去，可是床实在不够大，他平躺着根本不舒服，只好也侧着身子，和Iker紧紧地贴在一起，胳膊也放到了Iker腰上。他的心跳又开始紊乱。这已经是今天不知道第几次了，他都有点怀疑自己是不是患有心脏病，只是以前并不清楚。

Iker直接手脚都搂了上来，闭上了眼睛。Gigi只好也不断地安抚着自己，好让自己可以入睡。

但是做不到。

周围的呼吸已经变轻了，其他人都睡着了，他还是没睡着。抱着Iker让他有着从没有过的安全感，但也带来了别的一些冲动。他想着白天Iker说起家里的样子。那时候Iker特别平静。

“爸爸妈妈都很疼我，他们也不想我离开城里。但我有一个弟弟，他比我小七岁，我总不能让他离城。”

那个时候Iker就像在叙述一个别人的故事似的，但是在他吻了他的脸颊以后，眼泪唰地掉了下来。他搂住Iker，不断吻着他的发梢、脸颊，让他逐渐平静下来。他在那个时候，也是什么都没多想。可是他现在越是强调不要多想，就越想得多。

接着Gigi又想起Iker的抱怨。

“我真的不怕通天塔，可是我到离城也还没谈过恋爱。”

其实他也是，他甚至还保留着初吻。所以听见Iker没有谈过恋爱的时候，他甚至有点开心。只是Iker说完这话就一直盯着他，盯得他不得不把目光转移。

Iker是不是已经知道他也毫无经验了？他要怎么样才能既不对Iker说慌，又能装作很有经验的样子？

Gigi胡思乱想着，突然被捅了两下腰。

“Gigi。”

Gigi睁开眼睛，Iker贴得特别近，正目光炯炯地盯着他，害得他有些窘迫。

“你……” Gigi发现自己声音有些低哑，清了下嗓子才说，“你睡不着？”

Iker也不说话，就是瞪着他。就在他忐忑得想要逃跑的时候，Iker突然凑过来，吻住了他。

这个吻很轻，只是唇瓣相互贴着，没有他白天想象的唇舌交缠，可是已经让他整个人都烧了起来。

Iker缩了回去，他还是呆呆的。Iker说，“Gigi，我喜欢你，我们结成伴侣好不好？”

Gigi还是傻乎乎的，他觉得自己可能已经睡着了，都已经梦见Iker要和他结成伴侣了。

Iker等了好一会也没等到回应，光线太昏暗了，他看不清Gigi的表情。他有些急了。他迅速地回想了下以前在书里看过的接吻技巧ABCDE，然而他一次都没实践过，有看没懂，根本毫无意义。要知道他贡献出去的吻也只有刚刚那个纯洁得根本不能称为吻的吻。

不管了，书上的接吻不都是直接把舌头伸进去的吗？Iker捧着Gigi的脸，再次吻了上去。这回舌头撬开了Gigi的唇，伸了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基友说欧洲的火车有这样的卧铺吗？能让他们伸展开来吗？怎么觉得一个人都不行？
> 
> 我：所以架空了啊


	2. Chapter 2

Iker也不清楚把舌头伸进去以后该干什么，他只是在里面搅动了下，就被强势地入侵了。Gigi扣住他的后脑勺，舌头跟他缠在一起，吸吮着、舔弄着，技巧同样生涩，可是让人发昏。Iker几乎丧失了思考的能力，只能本能地纠缠，在愉悦里起舞。

许久，他们结束了这个吻。两人都有些喘，但视线都没从对方的唇上离开。

Gigi也很生涩，没什么经验。这个事实让Iker快活得不行，他凑过去，又亲了下Gigi的嘴角。Gigi摩挲着他的脸颊，也凑了上来，但是这回只是用舌尖描绘着他的唇，在外面舔舐着，就是不进来。

Iker迎了上去，他们又吻在了一起。这回他们都纯熟了些，纠缠得更久。分开以后，Iker不舍地又亲上去，但是这次要单纯得多，只是轻轻地贴着，但只是这样都愉悦不已。

Gigi又亲了亲Iker的脸颊。Iker的眼睛依然非常明亮，那里明明蕴含着欲望，可是依然带着天真，仿佛与他在一起是最正常最自然最快乐不过的事。他搂得更紧了，吻落到那明亮的眼睛上，Iker甜蜜地笑了起来，他也忍不住笑起来，不断地落下一个个吻。眼睛、脸颊、唇瓣，逐渐地转移到脖子上、耳朵上。他忍不住咬住耳垂轻轻舔了下，Iker一下子软了下来，一声呻吟逸了出来。

对面的大妈咳嗽了声，他们都僵住了。接着是窸窸窣窣翻身的声音，他们等了一会，没有别的动静。

Iker不满地嘟哝了些什么，直接把头埋进他颈窝里蹭。他笑着亲了亲Iker的头发，然后他们又亲吻起来，双手都滑进了衣服里，开始探索着彼此的身体。他们都能感受到对方的渴求，他们都想和对方结合为一体。

他们动作愈发大了，然后睡在他们这边中铺的男人也开始咳嗽了。他们只好又停了下来。

接下来还是没有别的动静。但是他们也不敢再多做什么。只能难受地相互磨蹭，享受着这充满折磨的甜蜜，最后在天快亮的时候，终于忍受不住疲惫睡去。

但是他们的睡眠没有持续太久。大约八点的时候，列车到了水晶海。播报的时候Gigi醒了过来。他看着怀里的人就忍不住扬起嘴角。他只是动了下，Iker就立刻把他抓住了，也迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

那个女孩像一道苍白的影子从上铺轻轻地滑下，没有任何声息。她没有和任何人打招呼，拿起行李就走了。

可是这会儿Iker却完全醒了，攥着Gigi的衣角不放。Gigi轻轻拍了拍他的腰，亲了下他的额头。

对面的大妈又开始咳嗽了。Gigi也不好继续下去，只好抱着Iker起来了。

列车并没有在水晶海多呆，不过五分钟就离开了。

列车再次行驶以后，Gigi和Iker去洗漱了一番。在那里他们又忍不住亲热了番，但也不敢太过，因为外面已经有人在等了。待他们回到铺位上，那个大妈又开始絮絮叨叨，但是这回说的是她和她丈夫的恋爱经历。

Gigi和Iker对此毫无兴趣，但是其余的人都很有兴趣，还加入讨论了。末了他们还盯着他们，让他们混身都不自在，只好嘻嘻哈哈地蒙混过去。

接近傍晚的时候，他们到了塞尔特城。但是乘务却带来了很不好的消息。

“前方将要有一场大迁徙，各位旅客下车后请尽快离开。今晚列车将会停靠在塞尔特城，但留下的各位旅客请不要离开列车，否则后果自负。”

大迁徙是大灾变以后常见现象。那些异常的生物会因为各种原因迁徙，例如斗争，又例如繁殖。突发的迁徙往往与斗争、气象有关，这往往会对沿途的人类带来灾难般的后果。

车厢里除了他俩以外，全都要在塞尔特城下车。所以他们也不再说话，立刻收拾好东西，准备在列车停下的时候就立刻离去，希望可以在迁徙前能赶回安全的城里。

但是大妈还是很努力地让气氛缓和些。

“我们也不是第一次碰上了，只要尽快回去就没事了。列车能让我们离开，证明还没那么快。”

大家似乎轻松了些，他们中铺的那个男人甚至冲他俩挤眉弄眼地说，“这床其实挺结实的。”

他们都有些羞赧，其他人都笑了起来，然后匆匆地往车门那边走去。

这一个理应繁荣的站点，在这个傍晚也没有人上来。

车厢之间的隔离门全都放下了。车窗的保护层也降了下来。Gigi和Iker再也见不着外面的情况，像是被锁在一个铁制的棺材里一样。

乘务反复地在广播里强调不要随意走动，Gigi十分怀疑在这种情况下还能怎么走动，这种警告除了加剧不安以外毫无用处。尤其是他们这节车厢，空荡荡的，就剩下他们两个，使人更加紧张了。

早知道就和其他人一样下车了。这个车厢里的人旅程终点并不都是在塞尔特城，但回到城里就是有大迁徙也不怕，除了找旅馆比较麻烦以外，其他也没有什么，所以大家都离开了。假如是在城里，他甚至还能和Iker好好地睡一觉，在更舒适的床上……一起。

但是Gigi没有钱，Iker也没有。塞尔特城的旅馆并不能说贵，但必须考虑到的是，城郊的守护薄弱，零星的袭击往往不能避免。这样的袭击单靠列车的工作人员也能处理。但为了防止生物，尤其是寄生生物的入侵，车站接下来的几天都会关闭好进行排查和清理。假如入城，那他们必须要在城里逗留相当一段时间，还需要重新购买车票。

他们哪里来那么多钱？于是他们就留了下来。

现在铺位都是空的，可是他们完全没有分开的意思。他们吃了点东西，又努力找了点也许可以快活起来的话题，但这并没有什么用，那种压抑挥之不去。

最后Iker干巴巴地说，“Gigi，我们不会变成出行协议的免责实例吧？”

“不会的，车站还是比较安全的。”Gigi摸了下他的头，手指在发间穿梭的感觉转移了他的注意力，他又摸了好几下，Iker不满地抓住他的手，瞪了他一眼。Gigi笑了起来，反抓起Iker的手，吻上了那纤长白皙的手指。

Iker定定地看着他，连他舔上他的指尖都没有退缩，只是一直盯着自己的手指，在他终于停下来的时候一头栽进他怀里。

“Gigi。”Iker在他怀里声音有些沉闷。

“嗯。” 

“Gigi Gigi Gigi Gigi Gigi……”

Gigi止不住地笑，搂紧怀里的身躯，“嗯，我在。”又忍不住吻上那小巧的耳垂，轻轻地舔了下，满意地感受着怀里躯体的轻微颤抖，又咬了下，舌尖缠绕上去，接着往下吻去。

Iker攀住他的脖子，身体愈发柔软，甚至连攀附的力气都快没有了。但是他终于还是在骚扰中找回了理智，抬头就咬Gigi的耳垂，还不满地舔了下。看见Gigi像触电一样缩了回去，他笑得无比得意。

然后，Iker止住了笑，非常认真地说，“Gigi，我喜欢你。”

笑意盈满了那双蓝色的眼睛，Gigi说，“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

Iker张了张嘴，有些挫败地闭上了，但还是不太甘心，“我认真的。”

“我也是认真的。”

“你不问下我为什么会喜欢你吗？明明我们才刚认识。”书上明明都说会有这种疑惑的！

Gigi不太能理解，这种问题很重要吗？他也是刚见面就喜欢上Iker啊？但他还是老实地问，“为什么？”

“我不知道，反正我第一眼见到你就喜欢。我在城里那么久，也没喜欢过谁，但是看见你就觉得是你了。”Iker飞快地答完，捅了下他的腰，“那你呢？”

Gigi有些紧张，他觉得这题要是答得不好很容易送命。但是他真的不知道，他只知道从见到Iker开始，全世界仿佛就只剩下那个冲着他笑的少年一般，其他的存在好像就不再重要了。他的心很乱。他从来没有过这样的感觉，根本没有任何参考。

Iker却不知道为什么高兴起来，搂住他的脖子给了他一个大大的吻，眉眼弯弯。

“Gigi，我们做爱吧！”

Gigi还有些发愣的时候，Iker再度吻了上来，伸手就要扒Gigi的裤子。

Gigi反射性地抓住他的手，不满地拍了拍Iker的屁股。Iker攥住他的裤子不肯放手，不高兴地说，“你到底要不要？”

当然要呀。

Gigi注视着Iker，蓝色的眼睛变得灰暗起来，Iker也不说话了，手从他的裤腰上松开，往下滑到他已经有点翘起的阴茎上停了下来。

Iker咬住下唇，笑意根本没法止住。Gigi想要他，很想很想要。他玩着那翘起的阴茎，让它翘得更高，Gigi吻着他的耳垂、脖颈，褪去了双方的衣裳，抓住他的手直接按在自己的阴茎上。

Iker有些害羞地把脸埋进Gigi的颈窝里，但又忍不住低头偷偷地打量着恋人的身体，尤其是底下那里。

Gigi真的好大。

Iker脸红耳赤地抚弄着，他的手被Gigi包裹着，在柱身上下滑动，他用手指轻轻触碰了下顶端，Gigi身体一颤，他咬住嘴唇，笑意更浓了。

Gigi的反应和自己也没太大差别嘛。可是为什么这么大？

Iker恨恨地咬了一口他的脖子，又贴到了Gigi的唇上，缠上他的舌头，手上的动作更大了。他反复刺激着已经又硬又热的阴茎，幻想着自己如何被进入，肛门如何被撑开，以及那充实的、与另一个人结合为一体的感觉。

最后Gigi射了出来，精液沾满了他的腹部。

Iker不满地咬了口Gigi的耳垂，他还想继续玩呢。他这么想着，手上也没闲下来，继续弄着Gigi的阴茎。

Gigi那灰蓝色的眼睛已经非常昏暗了。他刮下自己的精液，送到Iker唇边，Iker伸出舌头就舔了进去，又害羞地把头埋进他怀里，但手上的骚扰就没停下过。

Gigi也抚上了Iker的阴茎，听见Iker小小的惊叫，他恶作剧一般舔了下他的耳垂，然后含住不住地舔弄，手指从顶端往下，又往上，不住地磨蹭着，没多久Iker也释放了出来。

Gigi忍不住笑了。

“Iker好快……”也好敏感。

Iker气得用力咬了口他的肩膀，他笑着把Iker压到了床上，低头开始在那白皙的胸膛上印下一个个吻。

Gigi痴迷地抚摸着那白皙的身躯，这是他的，都是他的。他低头轻吻了下粉色的乳珠，然后含住舔弄。Iker很快又起了反应，Gigi根本不肯停下来，看着那乳珠充血变硬，他还不住地逗弄，手指则是来到了后面的小穴上，轻轻地试探了下，又犹豫地退走。

Iker抓住他胳膊的手紧了下，“我……我昨天有买润滑剂。”

Gigi愣了一下，Iker手忙脚乱地把润滑剂翻了出来，塞进他手里。

Gigi想了下，昨天白天他对Iker亲了又亲之后，Iker确实以上厕所为由离开了下，回来还带了瓶东西，但他完全没想到是润滑剂。

Iker忐忑了下，但很快理直气壮地要他替自己润滑。

Gigi止不住地笑，吻住Iker，把他还没说出的话都堵了回去。他手指沾满润滑剂，放在肛门上，让肌肉松软下来，开始往里试探。

Gigi并没有经验，他不知道怎么样才是合适的，如何才算充分的润滑，只能耐心地开发着，手指来回地抽插，感受着内里对自己的不舍，不断地缠上来，吮吸着，不愿让他的手指离去。

Iker难耐地在他身上蹭着，直到他也无法再忍耐了，调整好位置挺了进去。

结合的快感让两人都呻吟起来。Gigi开始缓慢地抽插，Iker根本不知道该如何反应，只能攀住他，任由他掌控着节奏，逐渐变快，直至攀上高峰。

Iker对自己青涩的表现非常不满，他又生气地咬了口Gigi的肩膀。

“刚刚不算！我没准备好，再来一次。”

Iker真的好可爱。Gigi笑了起来，低头吻住Iker还在喋喋不休的唇。正要深入的时候，车顶突然传来“啪”的一声。

两人都僵住了。Gigi抱起Iker，快速地替两人穿好了衣服，这时外面已经传来“劈劈啪啪”的声音，像是暴雨打了下来。但是他们知道这不是。

大迁徙来了。


	3. Chapter 3

大迁徙到底是怎么样的，Gigi和Iker都不清楚。他们甚至连外面那些声响是怎么发生的都不知道。

Gigi紧紧地抱住Iker，后者整个人都埋进了他怀里，也死死地抱着他的腰不撒手。两人都没有说话，只有彼此的体温能带来点安心感。

Gigi看了下手表，已经过去了快两个小时，可是外面的声响也没有停下。突然，他觉得远远地传来一股恶意。混乱的、暴虐的，针对着他们，不存在任何和解的可能。

Iker也抬起了头，惊惧地看向恶意传来的方向。

Iker也能感受到？

Gigi有些讶异，他一直以为只有自己才能感受到，他以往……从来没见过和自己一样的人。

Iker看了他一眼，仿佛在说“原来你也会”，然后坐直了些。Gigi还是不肯放开，又把他搂了过来。Iker又看了他一眼，微微放松下来，靠在他身上。

那股恶意距离他们不是很近，但也不算远。它在那里停留着，Iker突然说，“它不会过来的。”

“什么？”

“它不会过来，它想到有更多生物的地方去。”Iker不安地说，“我们这里太空了。”

Iker这么说着，那股恶意开始远离他们。也许是想去坐位车厢。Gigi突然想到。由于经济原因，坐位留下的人比他们多，那里……猎物更多。

恶意又停了下来。

他们不知道那里发生了什么事，也不敢去想。那股恶意停留了十几分钟后，突然更加强烈，但是Gigi敏锐地嗅到了虚弱的味道。

又是十分钟过去，它消失了。

接下来除了外面“劈劈啪啪”的声响，就没有别的什么事了。但他们还是很紧张，丝毫不敢放松。那东西已经闯进来了，临时修补非常薄弱，也不知道能不能顶住。

到了下半夜，外面的声响稀疏起来。他们也放松了些，甚至又开始了聊天。

Gigi这种敏感性是与生俱来的，Iker也是，但是Iker似乎还有点别的特殊性。

“通天塔说我有天赋。”Iker是这么说的，但是Gigi从来没被通天塔认为适合接纳，所以指的肯定是别的。但具体是指什么，Iker也不清楚。

但是说起通天塔，Iker仿佛不太乐意，和他刚上车的态度不太一样了。

“我想去图书之泉。”

“别胡闹。”

“我想去。”Iker坚持，他抓住Gigi的阴茎捏了下，阴森森地说，“你不想和我在一起？”

“可是通天塔比较安全。”Gigi叫屈。

“那可不见得。”Iker嘀咕了声，“水晶海以前也是座通天塔啊。”

Gigi沉默了会，亲上Iker的额头。

“不会的。”

“总之，我就是要去图书之泉。”Iker嚷嚷着，埋进他怀里蹭来蹭去，“我就要去嘛！你收留我！”

Gigi根本架不住他这样闹，只得答应下来。

Iker满意了，也不再纠缠这个问题，高兴地抱着他开始聊别的话题。

早上八点，列车开始卸下被闯入的两节车厢，之前留在里面的乘客，除了昨夜已经送去治疗的伤员，剩下的都被送去隔离，待确定没有寄生和异变以后才能出来。

十点列车终于开了。Gigi和Iker探头往隔壁车厢看了下，也是静悄悄的，他们也没有进入，停留了下就离去了。

Iker情绪有些低落，Gigi拍了下他的头，“走，我们洗澡去。”

淋浴间在列车重新行驶后终于可以使用了，但也许是因为列车上也没几个人，里面空荡荡的。

Gigi走进一个隔间，Iker也快速地挤了进来，并关上门。后者一脸无辜地看着他，“你不是说要洗澡？”

“……”他说的是单纯的洗澡……

Gigi咽了下口水，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口。Iker踮起脚笑着亲了他一下，他圈住那纤细的身躯，把刚刚退开的Iker拉回来，热切地吻了上去。他们飞快地褪去了彼此的衣裳，肌肤紧贴的感觉让他们都有些失控。Gigi埋在Iker的脖子上烙下一个个吻，指尖在他的背部、腰部游移着，这让Iker有些腿软，只能靠在Gigi怀里，任由他抚弄。

可是刚刚明明是他主导的。

Iker强行找回了些理智，伸手把花洒打开，冷水浇了他们一头，也让Gigi冷静下来。Gigi瞪大眼睛的样子有些好笑，Iker依然一脸的无辜。

“你说要洗澡的。”

Gigi掐了他的腰一下，居然也没有反击，只是郁闷地换成热水，打湿了双方的头发和身体，开始给他洗头。

Iker开始还有些心虚，但头皮被按摩的感觉太舒服了，他慢慢地就放松下来，大着胆子也开始帮Gigi洗头。

他把洗发水抹到Gigi头发上，搓揉起泡沫，手指在发间穿梭的感觉让他有些着迷，他手指不时卷起微长的发丝，也不知道是在玩还是在洗。

冲洗掉头发的泡沫以后，他们又开始清洗彼此的身体。手掌在肌肤上缓慢而轻柔地来回抚摸着，逐渐地带上情欲的意味。Iker瘫软在Gigi怀里，低头看他们都已经被唤醒的阴茎，又仰起头亲吻Gigi的下巴。

Gigi笑着低头亲了下他，双手继续在他身上游移，直到停留在他肛门上，开始温柔地扩张。

Iker紧紧地抱住他，头埋进他的颈窝里，咬住唇努力不让呻吟溢出来。可是当被进入时，他还是忍不住叫了出声。结果就是外面被敲了敲门，“里面有人吗？”

两人身体都是一僵，但是Gigi没拔出来，他们两个动也不动地抱在一起。

外面又敲了两下门。

“请问你是晕倒了吗？”

Iker急了，他赶紧回了句，“没事！”

刚说完他才发现自己声音无比沙哑，但外面的人没有追究，只是也没被打发走，而是进了隔壁的淋浴间。

隔壁的水声让Iker一阵紧张，Gigi却恶劣地顶了他一下。

Iker惊叫了声就被捂住嘴，Gigi狡黠地舔了下他的耳垂，含糊地说，“隔壁。”然后拔出来，又捅了进去。

那你还弄？

Iker瞪着他，嘴唇被另两片唇瓣堵住，下面被一下一下地顶弄，他逐渐淹没在快感中，也不记得自己有没有叫出来，只知道他们弄完以后，隔壁都还有着水声。

他们匆匆地又洗了一次，这次倒没有再擦出火来。Iker有些郁闷地看了眼Gigi，他好像玩不过，下次不玩了。

出来的时候Iker都还有点心虚地瞅了眼隔壁的淋浴间，幸好，隔壁应该没听到什么。他们吹干头发就走了。虽然走到一半，Iker看着空荡荡的车厢，胆子又大起来，跳到Gigi背上，狠狠地咬了他脖子一口。Gigi还笑，他气得又咬了一口。

Gigi背着他往铺位走去，在这种摇晃下，Iker越发放松，不知不觉就睡着了。

再次醒来已经是傍晚。他们居然准时地到达了原定的无尽林海边缘。这里上了几个人，但都不在他们这个隔间。吃东西的时候，乘务——不是之前那个要给他们换站票的——告诉他们，因为遇到袭击，所以那些不重要的站不会停了。

“那图书之泉和通天塔停吗？”Gigi问。

“当然停。”犹豫了下，乘务说，“因为昨天的事，今晚护卫队会对车厢进行进一步的异常生物排查，你们不要乱走。”

为什么白天不排查，非要晚上排查？

两人都有些疑惑，但也没问。

在大约八点的时候，列车就响起广播，说要熄灯了，熄灯后护卫队将会进行巡查，要求所有乘客都呆在座位上。

熄灯之后，他们发现隔离门又关上了。

他们等了好久，但护卫队还没过来。最后他们干脆躺到床上睡了。反正要他们配合的时候，自然会把他们叫醒的。

经过这三天的配合，他们已经能在狭窄的床上找到两个人都比较舒适的姿势躺好。Iker往Gigi怀里拱了拱，很快就睡了过去。

忽地，Gigi惊醒了。他的心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停。他看向怀里的Iker，Iker也醒了，紧紧地抓住他的手。

那恐怖的恶意在一步步地靠近。他们都紧张地坐了起来。没多久，一个提着油灯的人走到了他们隔间。他穿着护卫队的衣服，可是散发着让人战栗的恶意。

那人提着灯往他们脸上照了下，昏暗的灯光下，Gigi发现那人的脸是青灰色的。

那个护卫队员面无表情地看完，又用灯一个个空铺地看了下。当他终于离开的时候，Gigi松了口气。突然，他眼前一亮，一张青灰色的人脸几乎要贴到他脸上。

Gigi吓了一跳。那个护卫队员提着灯又仔仔细细地把他们研究了一遍才走。这回，他没有再折返。但两人都睡不着了。

Iker靠在Gigi怀里，拿起他的手把玩，开始在他的掌心划来划去。Gigi开始还有些荡漾，但很快他就发现Iker在写字。

“不是人。”

他捏了下Iker的手，在那比他柔软得多的掌心里写，“是的。”

“是什么？”

“不知道。”

Iker想了想，又写，“安全，直觉。”

Gigi摸了下他的头，两人也不睡了——事实上根本没法睡——开始玩掌心写字的交流。

他们平日里也见过护卫队的成员，但是这样的还是第一次见。不知道是什么，可以确定的是绝对不是人。不知道这些东西背后到底掩藏着什么，但也许不知道对他们更好。

好奇也许会害了性命。这是这个世界的准则。

但他们还是聊了很多，这是只存在于他们之间的、不会透露出去的讨论。

第二天，Gigi旁敲侧击地问其他乘客，昨晚护卫队有没有让他们觉得烦。

一个乘客是这么回答的，“十二点多拿手电筒往你脸上晃的时候是挺烦的。”

那人就在他们旁边的隔间。但十二点他们就醒了，而昨晚除了那个提着油灯的护卫队员，根本没有其他人进来。

他们决定把这个秘密埋藏在心里，谁也不说。

第四天白天列车一直没有停靠。傍晚，列车停在了倒悬森林站，并要求所有人下车。

“检修。”那名列车员面无表情地解释。

“那我们住在哪里？”乘客有些骚动，“倒悬森林根本没有城镇！”

“车站会提供住宿。”

“那，请问怎么走？”Iker的响应压住了不满的声音——也许是因为车上剩下的人太少了——他的声音有些尖锐，“我想，是免费的吧？”

最后，乘客们都去了车站提供的旅馆。这个旅馆很小，但是它紧挨着车站，被笼罩在车站的防护底下，倒还算安全。

Gigi两人只要了一间房，一进门，Iker就跳到Gigi身上，热切地啃咬着他的嘴唇。

Gigi抱住比他要娇小得多的身躯，同样热切地回应着。他们很快就撕扯开衣服，双双滚到床上，激烈地交合，仿佛这是最后一次一样。

Iker逐渐地觉得身体温暖起来，在Gigi的怀抱里，从里到外地温暖起来。他抱住Gigi的脖子，哭泣着到达了高潮。

他不知道自己当时怎么就冲动地出声了。可是他不能，他不能看着那些人送死。那些人并不知道列车员平静的表情底下升腾起多么浓重的恶意。

可是他把Gigi也同样带进了危险里。那个人……他不知道到底是不是人的东西，看向他的时候，他根本控制不住身体的战栗。Gigi抱着他，握住他没有知觉的手，和那个东西对话。他取回身体控制权之后，和Gigi一唱一和，总算让那东西的恶意消退了。

但是他还是怕。

Iker忘情地在Gigi怀里哭着，Gigi抱住他，笨拙地摸着他的头。他不知道该怎么安抚Iker，从来都没有人需要他。他只能一遍遍地跟Iker肯定他做得对，他救了所有人。

Iker哭声逐渐小了下去，Gigi在他的眼睛上、脸颊上落下一个个吻，Iker低垂着眼睑，进一步往Gigi怀里拱，又吻上那温软的嘴唇。

他们的唇舌交缠着，沉浸在这亲密的结合中。Gigi好不容易松开了，让双方都可以喘口气，但他还是不舍得，继续轻啄着Iker的唇角、脸颊。Iker抱着他的脖子，积极配合他的动作，享受着这亲昵的举动。

突然，Iker掐了他一下，“我要在上面。”

Gigi愣了一下，脑子有点转不过来。他从来没想过Iker会想在上面。但这不是很正常吗？

于是他躺平了，扶着Iker的腰，把他举起来叠到自己身上，又亲了下，然后不动了，像待宰的羊。这下轮到Iker懵了。

是的是的，他刚刚是想在上面，可是这一刻他回想起Gigi之前给他扩张的过程，瞬间不想动了。

好、麻、烦。

Iker瞧着Gigi躺平等伺候的样子，越瞧越生气，最后恼怒地捶了下Gigi，“我不是要那种在上面！”

Gigi有些困惑。Iker方才明明就是那个意思，可是他不敢问，而且Iker愿意以另一种方式在上面也让他无比高兴。

Iker又忿忿地捶了他一下，Gigi忍不住笑了，他把Iker往下压，挑逗着他已经非常熟悉的身躯。

也许是因为在旅馆，Iker也放松了下来，Iker没有再压抑自己的呻吟。Gigi被激励得不断刺激着他的敏感区。Iker几乎要被逗弄得发疯。他不习惯这个位置，也不习惯这种彻底把主动权交出去的状态。可是他现在只能被动地在上面承受，直到在被进入的时候，他把Gigi托着他腰的手拍开，挣扎着找回一点主动。

Iker努力地抬高了点身体，黏膜被灼热而坚硬的阴茎摩擦的感觉让他一哆嗦，腰一下子软了，直接坐到了最深处。Iker被刺激得眼泪都要掉下来，Gigi被他刺激得又要扶上他腰的样子，又让他忍不住再尝试一下。只是这一次更加糟糕，他根本没有力气再撑起来，只好自暴自弃地把主动权彻底交了出去，任由Gigi扶着他的腰上下移动，被刺激得在前面没有任何抚弄的情况下射了出来。

可是Gigi居然还没有射。可是Iker的腰累得不行，他耍赖一般躺了下来，怎么也不肯在上面了。Gigi咬了他脸颊一口，让他侧躺着，分开他的腿，把阴茎插了进去。

Iker惊叫了声，双腿夹得更紧，好奇地感受着底下摩擦。他还在高潮之后的不应期，可是他很喜欢这种亲密感，无论是Gigi的生殖器与他的摩擦，Gigi在他耳垂上的舔弄，手掌在他肌肤上的滑动，抑或是对他乳尖的逗弄，他都喜欢。

最后Gigi终于也释放了出来。Iker在Gigi怀里找了个舒适的位置有一搭没一搭地聊天，但困倦也逐渐蔓延开来。今天又是惊吓又是哭泣，在带有安抚意味的运动之后，安心下来的Iker几乎抵挡不住这股困意。但他还是努力睁开眼睛。

“Gigi，我要你的裤子当睡裤。”

Gigi愣住了。

没得到回答的Iker清醒了些，“你不愿意？”

“不……不，我很愿意。”Gigi手足无措地回答。

Iker满意地点点头，把头埋进他怀里蹭着，“你呢？你会不会穿我的裤子睡觉？”

Gigi只是想想这样的情景，嘴角就止不住地上扬。他满心都是甜蜜。

“会。”

可是Iker已经没动静了。Gigi这才发现他已经睡了过去。

Gigi吻了下那柔软的头发，也跟着阖上了眼睛。

只是在快睡着的时候，他突然想到一个问题。

Iker的裤子……他穿得上吗？

Iker醒来的时候，外面还没有大亮。他依靠着Gigi，看着那张轮廓分明的脸有些出神。

前一天傍晚的事，清晰的记忆只到那个列车员看向他为止。他可以很清晰地记起那原本分散到每个人身上的恶意全都集中在他身上，像要把他扼死一样，后面就记不太真切了。他依稀记得Gigi接话以后，那恶意分了一部分到Gigi身上，他不记得自己和Gigi都说了些什么，他只知道那个东西想杀死他们，吞噬他们的血肉，虽然它好像不能这么做，有什么约束着它。

但Iker从来没有感受过这样的恐惧。那恶意逐渐消散之后——怎么消散的，Iker也记不太起来——那恐惧还深植在他心底，他需要确定Gigi的存在，需要确定自己的存在，他要确定他们都还活着。

幸好，他们都还活着。他没害死Gigi。

可是他在恍惚间居然哭成那样，太丢脸了。Iker有些纠结地想，Gigi不会觉得他太软弱吧？而且……

Iker想起昨晚在上面那些傻事，就有些想咬Gigi一口。他不满地用腿蹭了蹭Gigi有点苏醒的阴茎，突然想到一个挽回颜面的方法。

他往被窝里钻了进去。

Gigi他们匆匆赶到站台上的时候松了口气。他们几乎要错过火车，幸而又有几节车厢要拆卸下来，所以他们不但没有迟到，反而还早了许多。

这回给他们解释的是当初说可以给他们换站票的乘务。

“坏了。”简洁明了。

“怎么就坏了？那我们坐哪？”有乘客不依不挠地要说法，乘务没好气地回答，“坏了就是坏了，你哪来那么多问题？车上那么多空位，你不会随便坐吗？！”

失去座位的乘客几乎要和乘务吵了起来，Gigi和Iker围观了下便丧失兴趣，在站台上蹓跶起来。

这个站并不大，但是因为靠近倒悬森林，所以防护是1级的。但是怎么样才叫1级？他们不懂，那些东西距离他们太遥远。

他们往远处望去，猜测着倒悬森林到底在哪里。Gigi认为就在车站附近，Iker则坚持在山上。没有结果，因为倒悬森林是空间异常区，内里物理法则与外界完全不一样，但无法从外观判断。

“也不知道保密是为了什么。明明靠近也有危险。”Iker发了下牢骚，“可是连位置都是秘密。”

“准备开车了！大家快上车！”

乘务的叫喊让他们回过神，匆匆地往车上走去。

这天列车直到下午才停靠了一站。Iker有些迷糊地醒了过来，下意识地往Gigi身上摸去。Gigi抓住他的手，亲了亲他的手指，“好点了？”

Iker的脑子有点转不过来，他卡顿了下才想起Gigi指的是什么。中午他们又见到了昨天傍晚那个列车员。那人在角落里站着，远远地盯着他们。也许是休息了一晚，Iker胆子也大了，没有昨天那种从心底升起的寒意。他大着胆子地瞪了回去。那人也不动，就定定地看着，像个假人。

Gigi像是察觉到了什么，搂住他就往回走。

Iker有些疑惑，但也乖巧地跟着。

他们这方面的交流依然靠在掌心写字。

“里面空了。”Gigi这么写，“皮下的东西不在了。”

Iker又大着胆子往后看，那人还在角落站着，盯着先前的方向。

真像挂在衣帽架上的衣服。

Iker这么想，把头转了回来。

Gigi一路上还在笨拙地安抚他。Iker心里甜得不行。他一再跟Gigi保证自己没事，但Gigi还是没完全放下心来。Iker干脆跳到Gigi身上，要进一步安抚。

“像今天早上那样就行。”Iker含糊地说，“牛奶就很好喝。”

Gigi的呼吸一下子重了。Iker继续往他身上蹭，敏锐地发现底下有硬物抵住自己。

Gigi也想喂。

Iker眼睛往下瞟去，无辜又天真地说，“你要喂我吗？”

Gigi回应他的是深深的吻。

他们又进了车厢的淋浴间。Iker迫不及待地跪下，拉开Gigi的裤链，用鼻尖蹭了下已经苏醒的阴茎。

Gigi倒吸了一口气，Iker抬眼看他，露出恶作剧般的笑容，手指勾进他内裤边缘，缓缓拉开，舌尖慢慢往顶端舔去。

Gigi忍住呻吟，伸手抚摸Iker的头发，指尖在发丝间穿梭，滑到耳朵上捏一下，又滑到脸颊上。Iker舒服地眯起眼，低下头，唇瓣贴上柱身磨蹭，舌尖探了出来，跟随着在上面轻轻滑动。Iker喜欢这样的游戏，他的手也加了进来，玩了下睾丸，就抚上柱身，轻柔地抚弄着。慢慢地，他的动作大了起来，舌尖从顶端一路舔到底部，又往上舔去，把龟头含进嘴里吸吮。

Gigi的眼睛越发深沉，他继续用手指梳着Iker的头发，直至全射进Iker嘴里。

Iker缓缓地把嘴里的精液都咽了下去，笑得一脸灿烂，又用嘴给Gigi清理干净，这才满意地停了下来。

Gigi也不说话，他把两人的衣服都褪去，打开花洒，让温热的水流打到身上。他把湿漉漉的恋人抱进怀里，舔了下他的耳垂，手也随之往下摸去。

“到我了。”

Iker哭泣着在Gigi嘴里射出来以后，忿忿地打了下他的肩膀。Gigi还要笑，Iker不高兴地凑过去舔那深色的乳头，可是除了让Gigi更舒服以外，并没有带来任何困扰。Iker卖力地挑逗着，最后让终于又来了感觉的Gigi把他抵在墙壁上，插了个透。他甚至在被插的时候出现了前列腺高潮，整个大脑一片空白，让他瘫软在Gigi身上。

这下Iker老实了。他乖巧地被哼着歌的Gigi清洗身体，任由他摆弄。但等他缓过来以后，他又忍不住贴上去，在Gigi身上一通乱摸，也不知道是帮忙清洗还是捣乱。

这个澡洗得漫长无比。但终于还是完成了。在穿衣服的时候，Iker突然抓住Gigi的裤子。

Gigi困惑地看向他，Iker哼哼唧唧地说，“你说了要把裤子给我的。”说到这里，他很理直气壮地说，“我要穿你的裤子睡觉！”

Gigi傻了。啊，是的是的，他没觉得Iker昨天的话不是真心的，可是他没想到Iker这就开始抢裤子了。结果就是他只能傻笑地把裤子给了Iker，看着光速套上他裤子的Iker呱呱叫。

“不可能！我们身高明明差不多！”

Gigi看见套在Iker身上长了一截的裤脚，笑得更傻了，气得Iker打了他一下。

结果他也没能穿上Iker的裤子——太小了，他们的腰围差距有点大——但他拿走了Iker的T恤。那件穿在Iker身上十分宽松的衣服，套在他身上有点紧，但他喜欢这种感觉。

最后，他们回到铺位的时候，Iker把他行李箱里的短裤抢走了。

闹腾了这么一回，Iker在狭窄的单人床上也睡得很沉，这一觉就几乎到了傍晚。

Iker哼哼唧唧地说，“好多了，就是腰酸。”

前一晚在上面的经历真的太累了，休息了这么久也没好。以后打死他也不在上面。Gigi贴在他腰上的手开始缓慢地按摩。这时，一个胖子踱到了他们隔间，愣愣地看着他们，弄得他们不得不分开。

胖子张了张嘴巴，又闭上了，最后憋出这么一句话：“现在卧铺都有情侣套票了吗？”

那个胖子就是他们隔间的，他们也不好在他跟前做些过火的举动，所以两人都坐了起来，咬着耳朵嘀嘀咕咕的。

胖子买到的是对面的上铺，光是爬上去就哼哼哧哧的，到了上面他也不好动弹，只好平躺。但胖子似乎不是很受得了这样的姿势，最后爬下来，挤进窗边的座位，抑郁地眺望远方——他们认为是座位对他来说太窄导致的。

因着胖子的存在，他们晚上也不敢乱来，倒是老老实实地睡了一觉。但第二天早上，Iker又把手探进Gigi的裤子，在他大腿内侧搔刮着。

Gigi抓住他的手，拉了出来，亲了口笑得十分奸诈的恋人，正要再做点什么，背后就传来无法忽视的动静。

他们只好停了下来，回过头，果然是胖子在艰难地下床。他们看得有些不忍，过去协助胖子下地。胖子道了谢，又把自己强塞进昨天的座位，看得他们觉得发出悲鸣的椅子有些可怜。

这么一来，他们也没心情再做点什么。他们在车厢里走动了下，也不敢走得太远，人太少了而，那些奇怪的列车员也不知道会不会在某些地方埋伏。Iker隐约地觉得他们已经安全了。这种直觉来得很突然，但他觉得或许是真的。

他们就在这节车厢里来回地走，一边走一边聊个不停，有时Iker又忍不住撩拨一下Gigi，但也许是场合的原因，Gigi还算能控制住自己，而偶尔遇到的乘务更是会让他彻底冷静，尽管他们都是正常人。

Gigi看见乘务的时候，偶尔也会想起以前看过的电影。在那些劣质恐怖片里，像他和Iker这样的闹法怕是早就被害了，毕竟在恐怖片里做爱是必死的。他觉得自己应该控制一下，但回想起之前他们结合的情景，他觉得这种事根本没法控制。但他还是觉得，他和Iker跟那些恐怖片里的白痴才不一样。

胖子在接近傍晚的时候下车了。那个站挺大的，他们感慨了下，但随着列车启动，不到十五分钟，他们突然发现自己记不起那个站的名字了。明明像是个有名的大站，他们似乎也听过那个名字的，可他们就是记不起来。

他们对照着方才的事，突然发现他们连胖子的样子都记不起来了。

“这不可能。我的记忆力很好的！”Iker有些焦躁，Gigi抱住他轻声安抚着，他干脆把头埋了进去。

“你说，通天塔会不会也是这样？我进去了你就会把我忘了？而我也会把你忘了？”

Gigi紧紧地抱住怀里的恋人，只能不断重复，“不会的，我不会忘记你的。”

Iker也用力地回抱，让两人之间再无半点缝隙。他越想越难受，终于低低地哭了起来。

是的是的，他已经决定了，去通天塔以后就跟他们说明情况，也不入职，就直接调去图书之泉。但真会这么顺利吗？他会不会一进去就忘记了Gigi？Gigi也忘记了他？某天因为工作重逢时，他们再也认不得对方，像陌生人那样客气地点头、握手，内心再也不会泛起半点涟漪？

可他才不会忘记Gigi。Iker这么想，但他的眼泪还是止不住，不断地流啊流啊，彻底把Gigi胸前的衣服打湿了。

等他终于止住哭泣，Gigi也不得不去换衣服。Iker跟了过去，在灯光下他才发现Gigi的眼睛是红的，他也哭过。Gigi一言不发地脱下上衣，Iker接过那件换下的T恤，突然浮起一股冲动，他要带着Gigi穿过的衣服裤子过去。一条裤子可能不行，他要带两套。他们即使能篡改他的记忆，也不太可能把行李都给丢了。有Gigi的东西在，他就会知道那里不对劲。

而Gigi……要是Gigi忘了他，他也一定会让他记起来。

Iker跳到Gigi身上，也不让他继续穿，抱住他就亲了起来。他们饥渴地索取着彼此，比之前做得都要激烈，但在最后达到高潮时，他们却无比地幸福而宁静。

Iker把自己的想法都跟Gigi说了，Gigi也拿走了他的上衣和裤子。

这一晚，他们都没有说话，只是静静地依偎在一起。

第二天上午，通天塔站先到了。他们再次深深地接吻，然后告别。Gigi回到铺位上，车厢里空荡荡的，他有些不太适应。这几天，Iker一直都在。

他想呀想呀，他确认自己没有遗忘半点关于Iker的事，他的面容，他的笑，以及所有说过的话，例如不许忘记他，例如他喜欢他，又例如世界上最美味的食物是土豆煎蛋。

三个小时后，图书之泉到了。

Gigi整理了下思绪，拿起行李下车。

——Fin——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结了，还有两个番外_(:з」∠)_ 番外应该没车可以开

**Author's Note:**

> 车什么的，开了才发现车技不如人。之前被一些妹子问了剧情问题，我在这里也说明下：这文所有铺垫都是为了开车，剧情是不存在的！


End file.
